J'avais choisi le soleil
by naku-gl
Summary: Suite de "Elle a choisi le soleil" ... Bella a choisi Jacob à la fin d'Eclipse/Hésitation mais elle s'est rendue compte qu'Edward restera a jamais l'homme de sa vie.
1. Menace

Me revoila les amis ! ;)j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la lenteur à laquelle je vais poster les prochains chapitres ... j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, et surtout j'ai moins d'avance dans mon histoire ... mais au moins j'ai une bonne partie de mon plan ! (c'est déjà ca ! lol)

* * *

**Voila la suite de "Elle a choisi le soleil" **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Menace** – Point de vue d'Edward – 14 août

Bella s'était endormie très vite, elle ne résistait jamais longtemps quand je fredonnais sa berceuse ; mais ajouté avec les évènements de cette longue journée … j'étais même étonné qu'elle ait veillé si tard.

C'est vrai que j'en étais en partie fautif ; en partie seulement car c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet en premier lieu, je n'aurai jamais suggérer une telle expérience avant sa transformation.

Cependant j'étais plus que ravi de cette nuit. Tout en regardant ma fiancée dormir, je me souvenais de la première nuit où je l'avais observée : j'avais compris ce qu'était l'amour et m'étais fait la promesse de contrôler tous mes actes, et il semblerait que cette nuit j'avais réussi le plus gros pari de ma vie – existence. Quand j'avais sentis le besoin d'évacuer la tension, j'avais trouvé le cadre de lit, qui ne survivrait surement pas à une autre nuit comme celle-ci. Une autre nuit, l'idée était si plaisante, si attirante ; je ris silencieusement.

Bella était si belle endormie, je ne pouvais défaire mes yeux de sa perfection. Comment avais-je réussi à vivre sans elle ? Aujourd'hui je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment j'avais accompli ce miracle, elle m'était plus que nécessaire. Aussi indispensable que l'oxygène pour les humains. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai partir, plus jamais je ne la quitterai … Si elle le voulait encore, je la transformerai. C'était le seul moyen pour que nous puissions être ensemble à jamais.

Les heures passaient sans que je ne me lasse de la regarder. Peut être avais-je encore du mal à croire qu'elle était auprès de moi. _Peut être est-ce un rêve !_ Pensais-je avant de me souvenir qu'étant vampire je ne pouvais dormir. Je souris. Si je ne pouvais dormir, je ne pouvais rêver, Bella était donc bien à mes côtés, nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Mon sourire s'intensifia, je me penchai lentement pour l'embrasser.

Bella avait une légère coupure sur la lèvre, comme une gerçure. L'avait-elle avant d'arriver ? Avec un grand plaisir je parcourais mes souvenirs depuis l'arrivée de mon amour. Etait-il possible que je puisse sourire d'avantage qu'en ce moment ? Je revoyais Bella sortir lentement de la voiture de Carlisle, mon sauveur – il m'avait sauvé de la mort il y a 80 ans, j'étais tellement heureux en cet instant, je ne pouvais penser autrement qu'ainsi. J'avais passé ces 80 dernières années à regretter cette existence et en l'espace de quelques heures avais accepté de la considérer comme une bénédiction. Il m'avait sauvé il y a 80 ans en m'évitant la mort, il m'avait sauvé il y a quelques heures en me ramenant mon amour.

Je continuais à fouiller dans ma mémoire, savourant encore et encore cette nuit. Bella n'avait pas les lèvres gercées en arrivant – d'ailleurs nous étions en été, pourquoi les aurait-elle eut ? – et je me souvins de mon dernier baiser avant de me retirer. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassée aussi intensément. Je n'avais jamais rien fait aussi intensément, avais-je pu la meurtrir d'avantage qu'en l'embrassant ? Je scrutai ses belles formes à la recherche de contusions. De légères taches apparaissaient ici et là.

Avec un maximum de précaution j'évaluai l'étendue de ses blessures, priant pour qu'elle n'ait aucun os cassé. Mais je ne décelais aucune fracture. Ce n'était pour autant pas assez pour me réconforter.

Mon téléphone sonna , j'étais partagé entre me lever au plus vite pour limiter les sonneries et m'extirper plus doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma Bella avec des mouvements trop brusques. Ne voulant pas la secouer, j'optai pour la seconde option.

Je trouvais rapidement mon pantalon au milieu de l'amas de vêtements, cependant 3 sonneries avaient retenties avant que je ne décroche.

"Allo ?"Murmurai-je.

"Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Elle est réveillée !"

Je me retournai et vis que toutes mes précautions avaient été vaines, Bella s'étirait comme un chat, elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit en croisant mon regard.

"Alice, tu voudrais pas rappeler plus tard ?" Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

"Je sais que tu voudrais préparer à _ta fiancée_ un petit déjeuner." Elle appuya avec un sourire sur 'ta fiancée'. Elle avait donc vu nos retrouvailles, j'espérai qu'elle s'était arrêté au 'oui' de Bella et nous avait laissé un peu d'intimité pour ce qui avait suivi. "Mais c'est urgent." Continua-t-elle. "Carlisle arrive avec Eleazar et les autres." Elle marqua une pause, ce n'était certainement pas pour m'avertir du retour de Carlisle et d'Esme qu'elle appelait. Nous n'étions pas de réels adolescents qui cachions à leurs parents leur sexualité. "Les Volturis viennent." Annonça-t-elle finalement.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Demandai-je alarmé. Bella s'assit sur le lit, enroulant la couverture autour de son buste, et me questionna du regard. J'avais du prendre la nouvelle encore moins bien que je ne le pensais.

"Irina a dû entendre une conversation, au sujet de Bella et de … heum tu-sais-qui ; elle a décidé d'aller les voir et de leur dire que nous n'avions pas l'intention de transformer Bella … Elle y est en ce moment, Edward. C'est trop tard." Me prévient-elle en voyant certainement ma décision d'essayer de l'arrêter.

"Mais … quand ? Où ? Qui viendra ?" Dis-je dans un souffle.

"Dans deux jours, peu importe où tu iras et Aro viendra avec sa précieuse garde. Soit Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Renata et 3 autres que je ne connais pas." Je réfléchissais aux possibilités ; Santiago et Stanislas viendraient surement, mais je n'avais aucune idée du 3ème vampire. "Avec cette escorte, Jasper pense qu'il ne veut pas rester longtemps. Il vient certainement pour nous 'punir'." Je pouvais entendre les guillemets à travers le téléphone.

"Bella doit partir." Dis-je, mon ton était dur, froid, décidé. Je regardai ma fiancée, je pouvais clairement voir son air apeuré.

"Ca ne sert à rien, Edward. C'est pas pour elle qu'ils viennent, ils ne pensent pas la trouver avec toi. Et … elle ne partira jamais. Elle n'a jamais été aussi claire dans mes visions. C'est comme si elle était déjà vampire. Elle n'a jamais été aussi sûre de son choix qu'elle l'est maintenant. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec votre nuit, elle est devenue claire quand elle a viré Jacob de chez elle."

Je souris instinctivement malgré la gravité de la situation, imaginant ma douce et fragile Bella virer Jacob, mais je repris vite mon sérieux. "Tu proposes quoi ?"

"Je sais pas trop … tu pourrais la transformer. Je sais ce que tu penses, Edward." Ajouta-t-elle très vite. "Mais c'est ce que Bella veut."

J'avais déjà décidé d'accepter de la transformer, cependant j'avais espéré que ce serait par choix et non parce que Bella avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

"Il y a peut être une autre option … Vous rentrez quand ?"Lui demandai-je, bien qu'aucune alternative ne me vienne à l'esprit.

"On prend l'avion dans une heure environ, donc on sera à Talkeetna dans 11h12 précisément."

J'entendis des voitures arriver dans l'allée et reconnu celle de Carlisle. "Carlisle est là. A ce soir." Je raccrochais et donnais les vêtements qui étaient à mes pieds à Bella.

Elle les prit et me demanda tout en mettant ses sous-vêtements. "Les Volturis ?"

J'acquiesçai et enfilai mon pantalon. "Je vais voir Carlisle." L'informai-je en l'embrassant. "On va chercher un moyen de régler ça. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche et nous rejoindre après."

Avant que je ne puisse m'éclipser, elle m'attrapa le poignet et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser plus longuement.

"Pourquoi ne me transformes-tu pas ?" Chuchota-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde respiration, je l'avais accepté cependant c'était toujours dur à imaginer, surtout si tôt après son retour." Vas prendre une douche et descends. On va en parler."

Elle acquiesça. Je commençai à sortir mais me retournai avant d'avoir franchi la porte. "Bella ?" L'appelai-je, j'en avais presque oublié ses contusions. Elle s'était rassise sur le lit et leva la tête. "Tu … tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'as mal nulle part ? Tu es sûre ?" Insistais-je.

"Non je vais bien. Pourquoi ?" Répéta-t-elle.

"Tu … Je … Regarde toi." Terminai-je en baissant les yeux, n'arrivant pas à dire clairement 'Tu es pleine de bleus' ou 'Je t'ai blessé cette nuit'."

"Oh …" Toujours en culotte, elle regardait ses bras et son ventre. Elle toucha les marques puis se leva et vint m'embrasser. "Je vais très bien. Je sens des … un peu comme des grosses courbatures, mais cette nuit en valait mille fois la peine."

"Tu ne mens pas Bella ? C'est dans ton habitude de minimiser mes fautes." Gentiment, je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Et toi tu maximises toujours tes erreurs ! Je te jure que ça va. J'ai connu pire." Rit-elle.

J'esquissai un sourire et levait doucement son menton avec mon index. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, déposais un tendre baiser sur sa légère coupure et sortis de la pièce.

Dans le salon, Carlisle était avec Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya et Kate. Esme était dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un déjeuner pour Bella. Ils avaient certainement acheté de quoi cuisiner ce matin.

_On ne voulait pas te déranger, Edward. Alice … nous a expliqué brièvement_. Pensa Carlisle et je vis dans son esprit qu'Alice en avait peut être vu beaucoup. J'aurai certainement rougis si j'avais pu et remerciai le ciel qu'Emmett n'ait pas été présent ce matin. _Nous avons à parler mais … juste, je suis très fier de toi, de tout ce contrôle, je savais que tu n'aurais aucun soucis_. Là, c'est sur j'aurai sans aucun doute eu le rouge aux joues, d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression que mon visage se réchauffait légèrement.

Je souris légèrement, saluai nos visiteurs, et entendis Bella se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente à ma chambre.

_Il a l'air tellement plus heureux qu'avant !_ Tanya ne cessait de me détailler, repassant en revue toutes nos rencontres, surtout celles des deux derniers mois.

_Pourquoi Alice a-t-elle tenue à ce que nous venions ? Qu'a-t-elle omit de nous expliquer ?_ Pensa Eleazar.

Je me tournais vers Tanya et Kate, "C'est Irina qui a informé les Volturis."

"Irina ?" Réagirent-elles ensembles.

"Alice pense qu'elle a surpris une de nos conversations quand Bella était avec Jacob."

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kate et Tanya. "Comment a-t-elle osé vous faire ça ? Elle n'est plus la même depuis que Laurent est venu en Alaska. Si nous ne l'en avions pas empêchée, elle l'aurait certainement suivi quand il est parti." Déclara avec colère Tanya.

Kate plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tanya, un silence s'installa.

_Je suis désolée, Edward_. Kate me regardait avec insistance, j'acquiesçais pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute mon attention. _Nous ne la comprenions plus du tout depuis plusieurs mois, nous avons même cru qu'elle arrêterait le sang animal. Tanya lui en veut tellement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle a pu en arriver là … Vous êtes notre famille !_

"Vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour ça, ce n'est pas votre faute."

"Maintenant que Bella est à Talkeetna, j'espère que les Volturi ne voudront pas la punir de la fausse information."Carmen parla avec une grande compassion tout en s'approchant des deux sœurs. Elle me regarda et ajouta avec plus d'assurance. "Il faut transformer Bella tout de suite, elle sera peut être réveillée à leur arrivée."

"D'après Jasper, Aro ne viendrait pas seulement pour Bella." Expliquais-je, je n'avais pas l'intention de miser le futur de ma Bella juste par peur des représailles.

"Aro souhaite très fort avoir Edward et Alice dans leur garde." Informa Carlisle. Ne croyant pas les dires de mon père, Eleazar et Carmen se tournèrent vers moi, cherchant confirmation. J'acquiesçai.

"Si nous sommes là, en tant que témoins de l'échange, ils ne pourront pas vous contraindre à les suivre." Assura Tanya. "Et s'ils arrivent dans 2 jours comme l'a dit Alice, Bella ne sera pas réveillée."

_Aro ne doit pas venir ici, avec les dons d'Edward, Alice, Jasper et Kate … Peut être que Carlisle pourrait aller à Volterra_. Pensa Eleazar.

_Carlisle pourrait aller à Volterra_ … cette phrase restait incrustée en moi. C'était certainement un début de la solution que je cherchais, éloigner les Volturis de ma Bella, de ma famille aussi. Cependant cela ne réglait pas tout.

"Et j'aurai fortement préféré que Bella soit transformée par choix et non par obligation. Je trouve que c'est cher payé pour mes erreurs. Et je ne parle pas de la condamnation." Ajoutai-je pour Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à me couper. "La souffrance … et puis elle vient juste de revenir … " Dis-je en baissant la tête. Honteux de vouloir profiter d'elle en vie alors qu'une menace planait au dessus de ma famille.

"Pour la souffrance, on avait déjà émit l'hypothèse qu'avec assez de morphine, elle pourrait ne pas sentir le venin se répandre." Tenta de me rassurer Carlisle. "Pour la deuxième partie, Bella sera avec toi à jamais si tu la transformes, n'oublie pas ça."

J'acquiesçai. Cherchant toujours un moyen différent de régler le problème. Bella arriva au sommet des escaliers et descendit les marches lentement, ne voulant pas interrompre notre conversation. Cependant, avec notre ouïe vampirique, nous l'avions entendu arriver, nous avions même entendu les faibles bruissements de serviette contre sa douce peau.

"Bella, tu peux venir." L'encourageai-je.

Elle arriva, plus décidée et se plaça à ma droite, entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je fis rapidement les présentations. Carmen et Kate furent très amicales, Tanya lui souhaita la bienvenue mais elle ne put cacher sa légère tristesse de nous voir si proche. Elle avait toujours montré de l'intérêt à mon égard et elle comprenait à l'instant qu'il était, et de loin, non réciproque.

Eleazar restait en retrait, _Etrange, pourquoi … ? Non, c'est impossible_. Pendant l'espace d'un instant je cru qu'il parlait de ma proximité avec ma fiancée mais il ajouta, _Ca doit être si puissant pour que je passe au travers … alors qu'elle est humaine. Un don formidable …_ J'écoutai attentivement _Un bouclier d'une telle force, Aro voudra d'elle autant qu'Edward et Alice ! _Eleazar ne cessait ses spéculations_, Il a déjà Renata mais avec Bella, il serait complètement protégé._

J'étais sans voix, venait-il de dire que Bella était un bouclier ? Et un puissant, si on considérait que son don était présent alors qu'elle était humaine.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour que tout le monde profite de sa découverte. D'un regard je l'incitai à se taire. Si Carlisle savait pour Bella, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à l'envoyer en Italie.

Je proposais à Bella et à mes trois 'cousines' d'aller rejoindre Esme qui avait finit le repas de ma fiancée. Après m'avoir embrassé puis sourit, Bella se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Carlisle, pourrais-tu vérifier ton stock de morphine ? Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la transformer et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre." Lui demandais-je. Il me regarda d'un air interrogatif. Avec la mémoire des vampires, il savait précisément le stock de morphine dont il disposait, il en conclu très rapidement que je voulais parler à Eleazar seul à seul mais ne s'en formalisa pas et évita même d'émettre des hypothèses.

Une fois qu'il atteignit l'étage, je fis signe à Eleazar de sortir. "Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment un bouclier ?" Lui demandais-je à la seconde où j'étais sûr que personne n'entendait.

"Si moi elle me bloque, tu ne dois pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées."

Je fis non de la tête. "Ce serait pour ça ?"

"Surement. Et je le répète : Aro aimerait sans aucun doute l'avoir dans sa garde et je dirais même en garde non pas du corps mais de l'esprit. Une fois vampire, elle pourra certainement projeter ce don."

"Penses-tu qu'en envoyant Carlisle, il renoncera à venir ? … S'il lui montre qu'elle est revenue."

"Il voudra la certitude qu'elle sera transformée. Son retour n'est pas suffisant. Le mieux serait qu'il assiste au début de la transformation de Bella."

J'acquiesçai, d'un air absent, réfléchissant en même temps à un moyen de ne pas transformer ma Bella. Peut être en faisant croire à Carlisle que je la mords ? En synchronisant parfaitement avec l'heure de son départ … Non, il se rendra compte qu'il n'y a pas d'odeur de sang …

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas la transformer si vite." Eleazar me sortit de ma rêverie.

"C'est vrai, j'aimerai trouver un moyen de ne pas le faire. Je savais que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, mais rien que de me souvenir de ses cris, de sa douleur quand James l'a mordue …" Je laissais la phrase en suspend, une idée naissait …tout devint clair. Je pouvais n'injecter que peu de venin, juste assez pour que Carlisle le voie. Et une fois qu'il sera sorti de la pièce, je pourrais le lui retirer comme je l'avais fait à Phoenix.

"Tu as trouvé un moyen ?" Déclara Eleazar, mon expression avait dû changer. J'acquiesçai.

Il se retourna au claquement de la porte d'entrée puis sans un mot, s'y dirigea. Je mis ma main sur son bras, juste le temps pour lui d'écouter mes conseils, "Peut être devriez vous rentrer chez vous, pour ne pas être impliqués d'avantage."

"Ce serait peut être préférable, avec mon passé dans la garde et le don de Kate … N'hésite pas à nous appeler cependant si tu as besoin, nous ne sommes qu'à 10 minutes."

"Merci." Répondis-je en déplaçant ma main sur son épaule.

Bella s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. "Edward, tu dois me transformer. Je suis sûre de moi, je te le jure. Je t'aime …" Elle était à ma hauteur maintenant et me prit par la taille. J'embrassai ses cheveux, "Je sais qu'on vient de se retrouver mais de toute façon, tu me transformeras … alors … aujourd'hui ou demain." Dit-elle, mais je sentais une pointe de chagrin.

Je mis fin à notre étreinte et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui expliquai mon plan en essayant d'être le plus persuasif possible. "Et si ça ne marche pas, tu seras transformée, je te promets de t'injecter plus de venin pour rendre la transformation la moins lente possible. Es-tu d'accord avec ce plan ?" Ajoutai-je.

Têtue, elle me regarda suspicieuse.

Je repris, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'argumenter. "Ecoute, je ne le ferais pas sans ton accord … mais comme tu l'as dis, on vient de se retrouver. Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état pendant trois jours maintenant. Je te jure que je te transformerai un jour, très bientôt. Mais j'aimerai profiter un peu de ton retour. … Jusqu'à notre mariage, par exemple !"

Elle sourit et m'embrassa, passant ses mains derrière ma nuque. "Ca me semble un bon plan, mon amour." Dit-elle contre mes lèvres. "On pourra recommencer notre nouvelle activité alors ?"

* * *

pensez à me laisser votre petite review ...

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous attendez de la suite ...


	2. anesthésie

Je sais ce que vous aller dire !! je suis TRES lente !! je suis désolée mais je vous avais prévenu, pour rajouter au fait que je n'écris pas vite, je n'ai plus autant de temps !! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas notre couple chéri qui vient de se retrouver !! ;)

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews ...

lili: je ne sais pas a quelle fréquence je vais publier ... je n'ai plus autant d'avance que pour la première partie !! (mais je ferais mon maximum !!)

eldarien: si tu as encore des soucis tu peux lire les chapitres sur mon forum (http: // creatwilight . forumactif . com - sans espace)

Bon je fini avec le bon cote: Je sais ou je vais !! ;) J'ai ma fin !! whou hou !!

Lapda et les autres Team Jasper, ENJOY !!

* * *

chapitre précédent: Alice tel Edward et raconte qu'elle a eut une vision d'Irina chez les Volturis, Edward prévient Carlisle qui revient avec Eleazar, celui-ci voit le don de Bella, Edward et lui font un plan pour que Carlisle aille seul à Volterra sans savoir que Bella est un bouclier, pour qu'Aro ne le sache pas. Edward prévoit, sans en parler à personne sauf Bella, qu'il ne va pas complètement la transformer mais retirer le venin une fois que Carlisle sera parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Anesthésie** – Point de vue de Jasper – 14 août

Je détestais les avions. Ce n'était pas dû à la peur qu'ils s'écrasent comme tous ces autres humains. Qu'aurait-il pu nous arriver à mes frères et sœur si nous nous écrasions ? Rien, nous étions des vampires avec un corps dur et solide comme le marbre. Il n'y avait aucune appréhension à avoir.

Je n'aimais pas les avions à cause de la proximité avec ces hommes et femmes, leur sang, leurs émotions. Trop d'émotions. Heureusement, Alice était à mes côtés, me calmant rien que par sa présence.

Pendant les vols, je me concentrais sur ses émotions pour ne pas envoyer trop de vagues apaisantes aux voyageurs. De temps à autre, elle serrait ma main et m'embrassait sur la joue. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait aimer un être aussi marqué que je l'étais à cause de toutes ces cicatrices, mais grâce à mon don, je savais les forts sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Et contrairement à Rose, je pensais que la beauté n'était pas tout. Alice me le prouvait tous les jours.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Alice était toute aussi stressée que les autres passagers, je savais que c'était à cause de la vision qu'elle avait eue et celles qu'elle cherchait.

Le week end avait pourtant bien commencé, tout le monde avait été réellement soulagé et heureux de savoir que Bella partait retrouver Edward. J'avais même senti émaner de Rosalie une grande joie, alors qu'en lisant son visage, on y décelait à peine de l'intérêt.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ma femme fut intenable, sautillant partout comme une petite fille - je n'appréciai que moyennement lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état ; une grande part de moi se réjouissait de son bonheur bien sûr, de plus c'était agréable de sentir la joie émaner d'elle ; cependant lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi, c'était rare qu'elle en partage la cause immédiatement. Et comme bon nombre de vampires, je n'aimais pas attendre. Mais avec les évènements qui suivirent dans notre chambre, j'avais une petite idée de sa vision. Edward s'était enfin décidé, j'en aurai mis ma main au feu.

La bonne humeur était retombée vers 13h, lorsqu'elle avait vu Irina en Italie, majoritairement pour ce que cela impliquait mais également car elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Et malgré toutes mes tentatives, elle ne cessa de s'en vouloir.

Nous atterrissions à Anchorage, Esme nous attendait et après de rapides embrassades, nous partîmes en direction de la voiture.

Elle nous expliqua ce qu'Alice avait manqué en cherchant en vain plus d'information sur les Volturi. Apparemment, Edward avait accepté de transformer Bella sans trop de réticence, et d'après les émotions que je recevais de ma famille, j'en étais le plus étonné.

Emmett avait pris le volant, donc moins d'une heure après notre départ de l'aéroport, nous étions à la maison.

Alice couru à l'intérieur. Quand elle me dépassa, je sentis une grande satisfaction et de l'excitation. Elle aimait tellement cette humaine, comme une sœur.

Emmett était tout aussi excité d'aller la voir mais il se retenait à cause de Rose.

Je n'avais pas franchi la porte de la maison que je sentais déjà ma gorge bruler à cause du fort parfum de Bella. Ces 2 mois sans la voir avait rendu le contrôle encore plus difficile.

Je m'approchai rarement d'elle, premièrement à cause de son sang, deuxièmement car Edward m'avait demandé de garder mes distances et enfin car je ne voulais pas lui faire peur plus que de raison. Après tout j'avais quand même essayé de la tuer l'année passée.

Une fois dans le salon, je m'attendais, comme à chaque fois, à ressentir Bella effrayée, cependant, comme à chaque fois, elle m'étonnait. Seuls la joie et le soulagement d'être avec sa future famille l'habitait.

J'étais réellement soulagé que Bella n'ait pas peur de moi. Pas à cause du sentiment en lui-même, j'aurais pu facilement l'évincer ; ni par égo, je l'aurai mérité ; mais parce que les humains dont je m'étais pendant longtemps nourris dégageaient toujours ce sentiment, et par habitude, je l'avais associé – tout comme la brulure dans ma gorge – à la chasse.

Egoïstement, j'avais vraiment hâte que Bella soit transformée, je n'aurai plus à me contrôler sans cesse et surtout je ne serais plus le dernier végétarien de la famille.

"Ton avion par dans 4 heures chéri." Annonça Esme une fois dans le salon.

Carlisle nous salua, embrassa sa femme puis se tourna vers Edward et Bella qui étaient assis sur le canapé au centre de la pièce. "Edward, nous devrions peut être commencer."

Alice intervint, "Oh, pas si vite, on vient juste d'arriver, tu n'as besoin de voir que le début. Ils peuvent encore attendre … 2h45 !" Dit-elle en pressant ses tempes, dans un geste très théâtral.

Carlisle ne discuta pas et se retira dans son bureau ; j'avais la nette impression que ma femme et notre frère nous cachaient quelque chose. Mais dans ces moments précis, c'était inutile de discuter, il était rare qu'ils crachent le morceau tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas décidés.

Esme se dirigea vers la cuisine, certainement afin de préparer quelque chose à manger pour Bella. Emmett monta les valises, Rosalie le suivit. Alice s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de Bella, voulant profiter d'elle éveillée et humaine.

Je m'approchai d'eux, voulant calmer la peur que Bella devait ressentir ; cependant, je ne décelai que du bien être, de la détermination et de l'amour.

_Comment a-t-elle pu croire que cet amour si fort – presque aussi fort que celui que je partage avec Alice – ne puisse pas être suffisant, au point qu'elle ait pu choisir Jacob ?_

Je regardai rapidement Edward m'attendant à recevoir un grognement mais il me sembla qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la jalousie. Il rit en baissant la tête. Alice et Bella l'interrogèrent du regard, mais il secoua la tête pour les faire passer à autre chose.

Alice raconta notre séjour à Dartmouth, Bella paraissait très intéressée par le récit de ma femme. _Comment peut-elle être excitée à propos d'une chose aussi futile ? Alors que dans moins d'une heure elle va souffrir le martyr à cause de sa transformation_.

Edward resserra son étreinte autour de Bella, et je sentis le désir en résulter. Quelque chose avait clairement changé entre eux deux. Edward rit une nouvelle fois et seul le bonheur qui émanait d'eux me permettait de ne pas être agacé par tous ces secrets.

Carlisle arriva par la suite, proposant à nouveau de commencer. Cette fois Bella parut légèrement inquiète. Je me postais derrière elle pendant qu'elle montait les marches et effaçait la tension.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Edward – leur chambre dorénavant – Edward s'arrêta au pas de la porte et me demanda, "Bella n'aime pas les aiguilles, tu pourrais rester à côté d'elle pour soulager sa souffrance ? Ou dans le couloir si tu as peur de ne pas supporter l'odeur du sang."Ajouta-t-il en vitesse.

"Edward, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour la morphine." S'alarma Carlisle.

"On n'était pas sûrs que Jasper arriverait à temps, mais maintenant qu'il est là … " Expliqua-t-il.

_Pas de soucis, je vais rester là_, pensais-je une fois arrivé à la porte de la chambre.

Bella s'assit sur le bord du lit, tripotant nerveusement le bas de son T shirt. Je lui envoyais immédiatement une vague de calme, elle leva la tête et me sourit.

J'essayais de ne pas trop songer aux conséquences de cette transformation, mais les pensées venaient d'elles-mêmes. Edward serait heureux, je ne serais plus le maillon faible de la famille, Edward me laissera approcher Bella.

Carlisle rappela à Bella que la morphine la soulagerait mais elle déclina son offre.

_A-t-elle si peur des piqures qu'elle est prête à souffrir pour y échapper ?_

Carlisle vint à mes côtés ; je ne savais pas si c'était pour avoir une vue d'ensemble ou pour m'arrêter si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler face à l'odeur du sang.

"Cesse de respirer si tu as peur de craquer." Me dit-il à voix basse, c'était donc pour la deuxième option. "Tu ne devrais pas sentir beaucoup l'odeur, il ne va pas couler comme une plaie … " J'acquiesçai, je savais déjà tout ça.

Edward s'accroupi devant Bella, "Je t'aime, mon amour." Lui dit-il, son visage s'illumina, elle sourit et lui retourna sa promesse d'amour. Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirent "A très vite."

Elle s'allongea sur le dos, j'avais l'impression d'assister à un rituel. Il ne manquait qu'un pentagramme, quelques bougies et l'illusion serait parfaite. Avec l'offrande, le gourou et le disciple.

Lentement, il rapprocha ses dents aiguisées du cou de Bella, mais se contenta de l'embrasser. Il leva son fragile poignet et l'apporta doucement à ses lèvres.

Mon visage devait montrer de l'incompréhension car Carlisle m'expliqua "Il va lui injecter le venin à plusieurs endroit pour accélérer le processus. Enfin on espère." Je coupai ma respiration, sentant une minuscule goutte de sang s'échapper de la coupure qu'avait provoquée les dents d'Edward.

Très vite je sentis la douleur de Bella, venant de la morsure, de l'intrusion d'une substance étrangère qui forçait le chemin dans ses veines. Son cœur s'emballa, sa respiration s'accéléra, elle serra les dents, tandis que je tentais de la calmer. Elle ne cria pas comme tous ces humains que j'avais vu être transformés durant la période où j'étais avec Maria, cependant elle ne desserra pas la mâchoire.

Je forçai sur mon don pour la soulager d'avantage, prenant en moi la brûlure.

Je ne me souvenais que moyennement de ma vie humaine, cependant, comme beaucoup de vampires, je me souvenais parfaitement bien de ces 3 jours de souffrance.

Cette impression de bruler vif, l'impossibilité de se retenir de crier alors que le feu vous parcourt, alors que le venin dévore chaque cellule de votre corps, cette envie incontrôlable de mourir.

J'absorbais toutes ces sensations pour éviter à Bella de les ressentir ; elle recommença à respirer normalement, je contrôlai donc correctement ses émotions.

Tout à coup, un sentiment de haine s'empara de moi, je cherchai la cause. Edward. Bien sûr, j'aurai dû le deviner, il n'était pas réellement prêt à lui dire au revoir, du moins à dire au revoir à la partie humaine de Bella, la partie qu'il aimait depuis le début, cette partie qu'il avait tant essayé de préserver.

Alice surgit de nulle part, je devais être très concentré pour ne pas l'avoir entendue.

"Carlisle, il faut que tu y ailles, sinon tu vas rater le vol." Chuchota-t-elle, bien que tout le monde puisse parfaitement entendre.

Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, me tapotant l'épaule au passage.

Edward interrompit la prise qu'il avait sur le poignet de Bella quelques secondes, puis embrassa sa main. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se dirige de l'autre côté du lit pour atteindre l'autre bras ou encore qu'il se penche pour mordre la gorge de Bella, cependant, il replaça sa bouche contre la morsure.

La voiture de Carlisle s'éloigna et Alice cria, en courant dans le bureau de Carlisle. "Rosalie. On a besoin de toi, maintenant."

J'essayais de comprendre, tout en maintenant la souffrance loin de Bella. L'espoir irradiait d'Edward.

Rosalie arriva en même temps qu'Alice et un mélange de sentiments m'envahit, certains un peu flous, le questionnement, la détermination, l'espoir.

Je les ignorais, me concentrant sur la brûlure de Bella qui disparaissait progressivement.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ? Que trafiquaient-ils ?_

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Interrogea Rose.

"Tu es la plus calée en médecine après Edward et il ne peut pas arrêter." Répondit ma femme. "Il faut que tu poses une voie centrale, pour aider Edward à drainer le sang."

"Quoi ?" Nous demandâmes en même temps.

Bella haleta, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent encore d'avantage, j'avais relâché par inadvertance le contrôle de ses émotions.

Alice emmena Rose près du lit de l'autre côté d'Edward et installa tout le matériel qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Rose s'exécuta, Bella grimaça quand l'aiguille la piqua.

Après quelques minutes, Edward s'écarta de la plaie et demanda de quoi soigner la blessure. Alice, comme d'habitude avait prévu et ne le laissa dire que les 3 premiers mots de sa phrase avant de déposer des gazes et pansements.

Je continuai de sonder et contrôler les émotions de Bella mais très vite la douleur se transforma en fatigue et elle s'endormie.

Edward nous expliqua qu'Eleazar avait compris pourquoi il ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées et qu'ils avaient envoyé Carlisle voir Aro sans le lui dire afin ne pas ajouter un membre de la famille sur la liste des convoitises. Il nous expliqua également que Bella et lui avaient l'intentions de se marier et qu'elle serait très certainement heureuse de le faire humaine et ainsi de pouvoir dire au revoir à ses parents correctement.

Emmet, qui nous avait rejoints peu de temps après Rosalie, rit. Il devait certainement se réjouir de pouvoir embarrasser Bella avant sa transformation définitive.

Rose parut satisfaite du choix qu'Edward et Bella avaient fait, du moins en partie, car son agacement perpétuel reprit vite le déçu.

Pour ma part, entre cette inondation d'émotions et d'information, j'eu du mal à garder contenance et m'adossai au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Comme si un vampire avait besoin d'un support.

Alice vint à mes côtés et son amour me submergea. Comme si c'était elle qui avait mon don, elle partageait tout son amour pour m'apaiser.

Ma femme avait réellement le don de me calmer.

* * *

J'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite mais je ne peux rien vous garantir !! J'ai 2 autres histoires a écrire pour un jeu que j'organise, les différents OS que j'ai entamé et surtout mon travail (je suis trop contente de travailler mais ca me fait BEAUCOUP moins de temps pour ecrire !!)

Bref en attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!


	3. Travaux

Vous savez ce que je vais dire ? Je suis désolée ! Désolée du temps que je mets pour vous publier les chapitres ! J'ai bientot fini de travailler alors j'espère que j'écrirais d'avantage que maintenant !

Récap: Dans les chapitres précédents, Edward a commencé à transformer Bella devant Carlisle mais lorsque celui ci est parti pour Volterra, Edward a retiré le venin. Seule Alice étaient au courant du plan d'Edward ... **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Travaux –** Point de vue d'Esme – 15 août

"Fais attention, mon amour." Lui soufflai-je alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement sur la joue.

"Il n'y a aucun danger. Aro est un vieil ami et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas." Me rassura-t-il.

"Tu seras revenu à temps pour le réveil de Bella ?"

"Je suppose. Je vais juste faire l'aller-retour. Alice pourra te dire à quelle heure je rentre." Me rappela-t-il avec un sourire complice. "Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Edward a tant de contrôle. Jasper est là pour soulager Bella et Alice peut voir s'il y a le moindre problème. Tout ira bien maintenant, la famille est au complet."

J'acquiesçai tout en lui souriant. Cela semblait si facile quand mon mari me parlait. Depuis le début de ma vie de vampire, Carlisle avait su me rassurer durant toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées. Entre la douleur due à la perte de mon enfant, la crise 'd'adolescence' d'Edward jusqu'à sa dépression de l'année dernière, mon amour avait toujours été présent. Comme je l'étais moi-même pour nos enfants.

L'annonce interrompit notre mutuelle contemplation, "Les passagers du vol RP 1305 à destination de New York JFK sont priés de se rendre porte 7 pour l'embarquement."

Nous nous serrâmes fort, "Tout ira bien." Répétai-je contre son torse – plus pour moi-même – alors qu'il posait sa joue sur mes cheveux. Je relevai la tête pour l'embrasser, nous devions avoir l'air d'un couple ordinaire pour les autres passagers. Quoi de plus normal dans un aéroport que deux personnes qui se disent au revoir ? Je me sentais plus en sécurité dans ses bras que nulle par ailleurs, mais il me relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

Je restais figée quelques instants, me transformant presqu'en statue. J'aurai voulu courir et le suivre, mais nos enfants avaient besoin de moi. Je me retournai et, avec un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude, je regagnai la voiture.

Maintenant que Bella était rentrée à la maison, Edward allait enfin être heureux. Cependant à peine 24 heures après leurs retrouvailles, il avait été contraint d'accepter de la transformer. Ainsi durant tout le trajet pour Talkeetna, j'essayais de me préparer à l'humeur qu'il pourrait bien avoir à mon retour. _Rien ne sera pire que les 2 derniers mois_, me rassurai-je. Bien qu'il avait –nous avions serait plus correct – connu pire que cet été.

Carlisle ne devait pas être de retour avant 2 ou 3 jours et avec la transformation de Bella, nous ne sortirions certainement pas. Je rangeais donc la voiture dans le garage et entrai dans la maison par le cellier. Une odeur de toasts grillés s'échappait par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine. Le plateau que j'avais utilisé plus tôt pour Bella n'était plus sur le comptoir, _étrange_. C'était rare que les enfants rangent cette pièce de la maison. Tout aussi rare que de l'utiliser.

Parfois ces enfants n'étaient rien d'autre que des adolescents, laissant les taches ménagères à leur mère.

Bien que la cuisine ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à entretenir l'illusion de notre humanité, de temps à autre je la réorganisais tout en faisant le ménage.

_Peut être qu'Alice a eu besoin de s'occuper_, pensais-je. Elle avait tellement d'énergie – même pour un vampire – qu'elle ressentait toujours le besoin de faire quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas atteint l'arcade qui séparait les 2 pièces que je vis, emmitouflée dans une couverture, Bella assise dans le fauteuil qui me faisait face. Elle paraissait très fatiguée mais elle était toujours beaucoup plus réveillée que ce à quoi je ne m'étais attendu.

Edward rit, certainement à cause de ma pensée ; je me rendis compte que j'étais trop choquée pour réfléchir correctement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Bella. Comme si lui-même ne croyait pas en sa présence.

Bella était assise dans le salon, éveillée et humaine à en croire l'odeur de sang et de nourriture qui flottait dans la pièce.

"Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la transformer maintenant alors qu'elle vient d'arriver." Annonça-t-il en regardant Bella comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

"Elle l'est." Dit-il dans un grand sourire. Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et l'interrogea du regard.

"Esme trouve que je te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde … et tu l'es !"Expliqua-t-il. Emmett rit, la pauvre petite Alice, assise à sa gauche, fut secouée dans tous les sens par les tremblements du canapé. Rosalie donna un coup de coude à son mari.

Edward leva sa main et caressa les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur les joues de Bella. Alice commença à glousser alors que Jasper se racla la gorge. Edward rabaissa son bras rapidement et reprit sa position initiale sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

_Mais comment ?_ pensais-je, j'étais réellement trop choquée pour parler à haute voix. _Carlisle m'a dit lui-même qu'il t'avait vu commencer la transformation._

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et la serra un peu plus près de lui. "Je l'ai mordue." Dit-il en baissant la tête honteusement.

Bella l'interrompit "J'ai toujours bon goût, au fait ?" Tout le monde rit et elle se mit à nouveau à rougir. Edward l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

"Tu n'as pas idée ! Donc je l'ai mordue." Il avait parlé plus sereinement cette fois et je me demandai si Bella n'avait pas posé cette question afin de le détendre un peu, il avait eut l'air si malheureux au début de son explication. Edward tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder Bella et évaluer la véracité de mes pensées, cependant elle paraissait très occupée à boire son jus d'orange. Il continua sans la quitter des yeux. "Mais au départ de Carlisle, j'ai enlevé le venin … comme la première fois à Phoenix."

"C'était bien moins douloureux avec Jasper à côté." Dit-elle en souriant.

"On remet ça quand tu veux." Répondit-il dans une grimace. "Seulement la prochaine fois, expliquez-moi avant, que je ne m'arrête pas au milieu."

Bella frissonna. _Donc si je comprends bien_, _quand Edward a essayé de la sauver, Jasper a perdu le contrôle et ma pauvre petite Bella a dû en souffrir_. Je coupais court ma pensée en voyant la peine qu'elle infligeait à Edward.

"Et pourquoi ce coup monté ?" J'étais contente d'entendre mon ton calme et ma voix claire, je commençai à me ressaisir. "A cause d'Aro ?"

Edward acquiesça, puis se tourna à nouveaux vers Bella. "Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu veux que je te monte ?" Lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

"Belllllaaaaa …" Se plaignit Jasper.

Bella, rougissant, baissa la tête et se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure.

Edward sourit largement puis l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe. C'était tellement plaisant de les voir à nouveau réunis.

Bella se leva lentement en grimaçant – la fausse transformation avait du être très éprouvante pour Bella, on aurait dit qu'elle avait des courbatures sur tout le corps. Soudain je méditais, était-ce réellement dû au venin ou était-ce le résultat de leur nuit précédente ? _Oh pardon Edward. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de vos histoires,_ m'empressais-je de penser en voyant Edward qui, s'apprêtant à aider Bella, s'était arrêté quelques secondes à mi chemin. Il pencha lentement la tête comme en signe de défaite. _Mais je suis si fière de toi._ _Alice nous en a un peu parlé_, ajoutai-je dans mon esprit avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

Edward passa tendrement son bras droit autour de la taille de Bella. _Pas de secrets chez les Cullen, pas vrai ? _Lui dis-je silencieusement. Il rit, Bella tourna rapidement la tête pour comprendre l'origine de sa bonne humeur.

"Tu t'habitueras." Déclara Emmett d'un ton las. Cependant un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. (*)

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Je soupçonnais Emmett d'avoir pensé une quelconque phrase idiote dont il avait le secret. C'était plutôt habituel chez les Cullens de poursuivre une conversation ainsi. Et Emmett avait raison, elle devra s'habituer. Elle avait toute l'éternité pour ça.

Bella regarda à nouveau Edward "Tu m'expliques ?"

Il l'embrassa sur le front tout en la dirigeant vers les escaliers, "Vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

Bella reporta son attention sur mes enfants, "Bonne nuit tout le monde." Salua-t-elle, je la serrai dans mes bras lorsqu'ils furent à ma hauteur.

Je pris le plateau resté sur la table basse et entrepris de le nettoyer. Il fallait que je m'occupe, il était bien trop tôt pour demander des nouvelles de Carlisle à Alice.

"Esme" m'interrompit-elle. Alice m'avait rejointe dans la cuisine. "Maintenant que Bella va rester avec nous -" _Avec nous ?_ "Elle a téléphoné à son père dans la journée, tu n'as pas entendu leur conversation ?" Répondit Alice avant même que je n'ai eut le temps de poser ma question.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite. "Je devais être dehors."

"Elle lui a expliqué qu'elle voulait passer la fin des vacances ici et retournerai à Forks avant la rentrée."

"Et qu'a-t-il dit ?" _Pauvre Charlie_. Il perdait sa fille sans même avoir eu la chance de lui dire au revoir.

"Au début, il était contre, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il a surtout peur du fait que Bella et Edward puissent partager la même chambre pour dormir." Nous sourîmes ensemble, s'il savait qu'Edward avait passé toutes les nuits – celles où il était à Forks – des 2 dernières années dans la chambre de Bella … Alice continua."Il lui a demandé de revenir mais Bella est si têtue qu'elle l'a fait changer d'avis."

"Vraiment ?" M'étonnais-je.

"Tu doutes encore du pouvoir qu'a Bella sur les gens ?" Me demanda Alice dans un sourire, "Tu as pourtant vu comment se comporte Rosalie !"

J'acquiesçai, il était vrai que Bella avait le don de changer les personnes de son entourage.

"Donc, je disais. Puisqu'elle va vivre avec nous, ce serait bien qu'ils aient une plus grande chambre, et surtout un plus grand dressing." M'annonça-t-elle d'un ton très grave.

J'acquiesçai à nouveau, "En réalité, j'y ai déjà pensé depuis hier … Et j'avais prévu d'échanger nos chambre pour qu'ils aient plus d'espace. J'ai fais quelques croquis …"

A ces mots, Alice chercha dans l'avenir le résultat de la pièce que j'avais dessiné. "Oh ce sera magnifique Esme. Que dirais-tu de transformer l'autre partie du grenier en salle de bains ? On pourrait abattre la cloison et transformer celle qui existe en dressing."

"Peux tu me dire si le bruit réveillera Bella, je voudrais m'y mettre au plus vite."

"Si on ne demande pas à Emmett pour la cloison c'est bon. Elle dormira jusqu'à 11h16.

Alice et le sens du détail ! je souris alors qu'elle partait déjà en dansant vers le salon pour demander de l'aide.

Je fus légèrement étonnée de voir Rose accepter immédiatement. Bella avait réellement le don d'amadouer son entourage. Et bien que Rose fasse de gros efforts envers Bella depuis leur retour de Volterra, j'avais eu peur de sa réaction lors de notre déménagement. C'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce depuis que Bella avait choisi Jacob. Pour être franche, je n'avais pas juste appréhendé la réaction de Rose mais aussi celle des garçons, cependant tout le monde aimait cette petite humaine comme une sœur et pas seulement comme la petite amie d'Edward. C'est pourquoi ils avaient tous respecté son choix.

Le grenier allait permettre de rendre leur future chambre bien plus grande que celle dans laquelle ils étaient en ce moment. _Avec tous les CD et livres qu'il a, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à cette option ?_ Me questionnais-je.

"Parce qu'Alice a entreposé toutes ses gardes robes."Murmura Edward alors que nous montions les escaliers.

Alice avait l'habitude de ne porter qu'une seule fois ses vêtements et nous incendiait à chaque fois que nous ne faisions pas de même. Elle aurait pu ouvrir un magasin à domicile avec le nombre de portants à vêtements présents dans le grenier. Non. Alice aurait pu fournir à plusieurs magasins leurs collections des dix années à venir avec seulement la moitié d'entre eux.

"Alice, peut être devrais-tu les vendre ou les donner. Tu ne peux pas tout garder !" La réprimandais-je gentiment en faisant rouler 2 portants.

"Oh mais j'ai déjà fait le tri." Dit-elle surprise, "Ce ne sont que mes créations et mes achats des 2 derniers mois."

Emmett s'esclaffa et Jasper, incrédule, secoua la tête.

Je n'étais pas sûre que tous ces vêtements puissent tenir dans le grenier du garage mais Alice m'assura qu'elle y avait fait un peu de rangement avant d'ajouter, "Et de toute façon, une partie des vêtements est pour Bella."

Je la regardais d'un œil noir, ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait vu depuis le début que Bella reviendrait ?

"Bella devait aller à l'université de Seattle et nous à Dartmouth. Tu crois que j'aurai pu la laisser sans aucun conseil vestimentaire ? Mais tu as vu ce que ça donne quand on la laisse choisir !" Me dit-elle dans un ton très théâtral.

Le déplacement des objets entreposés dans le grenier fut plutôt rapide. Emmett y mettait vraiment du sien, voulant, comme à son habitude, montrer qu'il était le vampire le plus fort que nous n'ayons jamais vu.

La suite des travaux se passèrent en silence et sans Emmett, comme Alice l'avait prévu.

Je modifiais très souvent l'architecture de nos maisons, c'est pourquoi nous avions tout le matériel nécessaire dans chacune des villes où nous avions vécus.

Une heure ne passait pas sans que je ne regarde le réveil – qui n'était que décoratif, bien sûr – et m'inquiète pour Carlisle.

Il avait eu la chance de trouver un itinéraire avec une seule étape de 2 heures, cependant il avait tout de même 18 heures de vol jusqu'à Florence.

Et ainsi chaque heure je me lamentai en voyant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour questionner Alice.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'oublierait pas de m'informer. Peut être commencerai-t-elle-même avant que je ne prenne le temps de le lui demander.

Vers 11 heures, nous arrêtâmes les travaux. Bella n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et nous avions tous été d'accord pour que cette pièce soit une surprise pour eux – pour elle, Edward savait déjà ce que nous préparions.

Alice s'installa derrière sa machine à coudre. Comment peut-elle avoir encore des idées avec le nombre de vêtements dispersés dans la maison toute entière ? Ou a-t-elle un modèle précis en tête pour une occasion précise à venir ?

Je méditais sur l'attitude plus qu'heureuse de ma fille depuis mon arrivée tout en préparant le petit déjeuner de Bella.

Lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit, je m'attendais à voir Edward descendre, cependant seule l'eau de la douche se faisait entendre.

Je coupais le feu sous les œufs, ne voulant pas brûler son repas avant que nos deux amoureux ne descendent. J'étais tellement heureuse de les savoir ensemble que je ne me formalisai pas de leur rapprochement charnel. Après tout, j'avais 2 autres couples pour enfants.

La journée se passa rapidement, Bella se sentait réellement à l'aise dans la maison. J'avais plaisir à voir qu'elle donnait l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécue. D'avoir toujours été avec notre famille – la sienne si elle le souhaitait.

Edward ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Et à chaque baiser qu'ils se donnaient je souriais. J'ai beaucoup souris. En fallait-il plus pour amener la joie dans cette famille ?

Bella était celle que nous attendions tous. La personne parfaite pour Edward, celle qui le rendrait enfin heureux. Elle était ce qui manquait à notre famille.

Vers 23 heures, Bella commença à bailler et ses yeux papillonnaient devant la télévision.

Elle luttait pour rester éveillée, afin de suivre Carlisle à travers Alice, comme moi, comme tout le monde. Mais j'insistai pour qu'elle aille se coucher, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Les deux amoureux montèrent dans leur future ancienne chambre et très vite la respiration de Bella ralentit.

Nous nous rendîmes à notre tour à l'étage pour continuer les travaux. J'avais de sérieux doutes quand Alice indiqua qu'au matin la chambre serait finie, cependant j'avais appris à ne jamais parier contre elle – je ne pariais jamais, c'était bien sûr une expression.

Nous nous occupions du dressing, sous les ordres précis d'Alice. J'étais effarée qu'elle ait réussi à me convaincre de sa grandeur.

Soudain elle s'arrêta en cours d'un geste, se tourna vers moi et me dis tristement "Il est à Volterra."

Je retins ma respiration et sentis une douce brise apaisante. Alice nous fit son récit sans jamais être interrompue.

Tout le monde buvait ses paroles. Tout le monde s'inquiétait du sort de Carlisle, du sort de Bella, du sort de la famille.

* * *

(*) Voici la pensée salace d'Emett : _"Eh mec, tu fais ça tout le temps, pas la peine de me regarder comme ca ! Allez emmène la … pas trop de bruit, petit frère. Je voudrais pas avoir à commencer un concours sur celui qui fait crier le plus fort sa déesse !"_

oui je sais le chapitre est un peu lent ! mais il faut bien poser les bases et Esme n'est pas du genre hyper active !

Le prochain chapitre devrait etre plus intéressant ! Et aussi plus rapidement publié normalement !


	4. Volterra

kikou tout le monde !! oui je sais, je sais !! j'ai été longue ...** TRES LONGUE !!!**

vous vous souvenez des chapitres précédents ?? peut etre pas !! je vais vous faire un petit récap !!

Carlisle est parti à Volterra pour montrer aux Volturi le début de la transformation de Bella dont il a été témoin.

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Volterra –** Point de vue d'Aro – 15 août

Nous étions rassemblés dans la grande salle, Carlisle avait été annoncé par Julianna, notre nouvelle hôtesse. Je regrettais quelque peu Gianna, elle avait fait un travail remarquable. Mais un ou deux mois auparavant, Corin n'avait pas su se contrôler. _Déplorable perte_, pensais-je sans grande conviction. _Que vaut une vie humaine pour moi ? Pas grand-chose, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres à l'extérieur du château_.

Carlisle entra par la seule porte et comme à son habitude, Renata vint se placer derrière moi. Après tout c'était sa fonction, la raison pour laquelle j'avais souhaité sa présence à Volterra.

"Aro, mon vieil ami, ça fait des siècles." S'exclama Carlisle en levant la main vers moi. Ce geste anodin pour certain, était bien plus significatif pour moi et pour toutes les personnes qui connaissaient mon don. Je m'attardais sur les souvenirs de l'attaque des nouveaux nés. J'avais déjà vu la fin de la bataille par le biais de Jane, et j'avais d'ailleurs été très déçu de voir que les Cullens s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Nous avions tous grandement espéré que leur clan diminuerait, ils étaient bien trop puissants. Je comprenais maintenant qu'une partie de leur réussite était due aux loups garous de la réserve voisine. Cependant vaincre 18 nouveaux nés et un vampire matûre prouvait bien que leurs talents étaient gâchés et qu'ils pourraient nous être d'une grande utilité.

"Que nous vaut ce plaisir, Carlisle ?" Demandais-je, bien que je connaisse en détails la raison de sa venue. J'avais pris l'habitude de laisser parler les personnes elles même, leurs explications ajoutées à mes découvertes signifiaient beaucoup sur l'individu. Je relâchais la main attendant qu'il raconte à l'assistance ses motivations.

"Alice a vu Irina venir vous trouver. Je voulais vous montrer que Bella était revenue et qu'en ce moment même, elle était en pleine transformation." Il a bien résumé, je n'en aurais pas dit plus moi-même, cependant, j'aurai souhaité qu'il ne suive pas la même voie. J'avais tellement de questions. A chaque nouveau contact, j'obtenais des réponses, mais elles n'étaient jamais assez nombreuses face aux nouvelles interrogations qui m'inondaient. L'habitude de tout savoir m'avait donné goût à la connaissance. Dans ce cas précis, je mourrais d'envie de demander à Carlisle pourquoi Edward semblait tant vouloir que son créateur vienne. Avait-il eut peur de son sort ou de celui de Bella ?

"Felix, va chercher Irina. Ses intentions sont moins claires après ce que m'a dit – montré – Carlisle." Ajoutais-je à mes collaborateurs.

Caius semblait comme à son habitude frustré d'être tenu à l'écart. C'est ce qui nous liait tant, la soif de pouvoir. Sa force était dans le combat, pas directement, il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne participions plus physiquement aux batailles, mais nous les commanditions. Caius votait toujours pour cette solution. D'après lui, tout se réglait par le combat. Il ne prit même pas la peine de paraître moins énervé qu'il ne l'était. Ca aurait de toute façon été inutile, tout le monde connaissait son tempérament. "Et qu'a montré Carlisle ?" Il cracha le prénom. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Caius et Carlisle n'avaient jamais été proches, leur personnalité différait trop et mon collaborateur était loin d'être tolérant.

"Il semblerait qu'Irina voulait réparation pour son ami Laurent. Des loups garous l'auraient tué à cause de Bella." Expliquai-je sans quitter des yeux Carlisle, espérant déceler une quelconque expression sur son visage. Seulement, pour avoir vécu avec nous, Carlisle me connaissait parfaitement et resta de marbre.

"Si les loups garous ont tué son ami, ils doivent payer." La peur était évidente dans la voix de Caius, il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais remit de son combat contre un enfant de la lune. Il y a environ 2000 ans, il avait été proche de la mort et menait depuis une traque pour les exterminer.

Carlisle intervint "Ce ne sont pas des loups garous. Ils ont juste la faculté de pouvoir se transformer et par pur hasard, c'est en loup que la meute se transforme. Aro, tu as sans aucun doute vu dans mes souvenirs Jacob se transformer à volonté et durant la journée. Il n'y a aucun enfant de la lune à Forks."

A son intonation, j'eus la nette certitude qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec ces créatures. De plus je l'avais vu soigner le- dit Jacob avec la gentillesse qu'on lui connaissait. Il est vrai que tout autant dans sa forme humaine que canine, il se transformait réellement à volonté. Ils n'étaient pas des loups garous.

"Pure vérité. Cambia forma, Caius." Affirmai-je, en espérant restreindre l'agressivité de Caius.

"S'ils ont tué Laurent pour protéger Bella, ils ne cherchent pas l'extermination, ils veulent seulement protéger leur réserve." Ajouta Carlisle. Il devait sentir la volonté de Caius de ne pas céder à cette requête. _Le combat, tout se règle par le combat avec Caius._

"S'ils ont bien tué ce Laurent, Irina a raison de demander réparation pour son ami."A nouveau son ton était menaçant. Carlisle grimaça. Connaissant la grande attention qu'il portait à tout être vivant sur terre, je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas apprécier cet échange. Dans son esprit, j'avais vu que tous les habitants de La Push connaissaient l'existence de leurs Protecteurs, sans connaître pour autant leur véritable nature. Cependant leurs légendes devaient être racontées de générations en générations. Si cette meute ou tout ce peuple disparaissaient, la suspicion serait de rigueur, alors que nous prônions la discrétion. De plus Carlisle n'était nullement venu pour cette raison, il ne devait pas être impliqué, de risque qu'il se joigne à un éventuel combat.

"En provoquant les Quileutes, nous risquerions d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Le but de ma visite était de connaître l'évolution de Bella, ayant vu le début de sa transformation, nous pourrions ajourner ce départ … jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit l'une des nôtres." Le visage de Carlisle s'éclaircit. Il était visiblement satisfait que je veuille retarder mon séjour. Si je ne lui avais pas serré la main je me serais demandé ce qu'il cachait.

"Je suis sûr que Bella et Edward seraient ravis de venir vous rendre visite quand elle ne sera plus sous les effets des fortes émotions des nouveaux nés." Déclara Carlisle. C'était donc ça. Il espérait que ma visite se ferait le plus tard possible. Il savait que je convoitais certains des membres de son clan.

Felix revint enfin avec Irina, celle-ci avait dû entendre une partie de notre conversation, elle éclata "Et pour Laurent ?"

_Laurent n'était d'aucune utilité, alors que Bella peut présenter un certain don, de plus en montrant un peu de clémence, je pourrais avoir Bella et d'après les dires de Marcus, si j'avais Bella, j'avais Edward, et vice versa._ "Il a failli tuer Bella alors qu'elle appartenait à Edward." Annonçai-je, espérant que Carlisle le mentionnerait à Bella. Elle avait l'air attachée d'une certaine façon – une façon dégoûtante – à ces loups, cela pourrait certainement jouer en ma faveur.

"Je propose qu'on vote pour le sort des loups. Que ce soit par protection ou non, ils ont tué l'un des nôtres, ce ne serait que pure justice de tuer l'un des leurs." Suggéra Caius.

"Je suppose que ceci est ton vote ?" Dis-je, tout le monde connaissait son opinion sans qu'il n'ait besoin de la dévoiler.

"Je vote oui, un loup doit mourir." Annonça-t-il à haute voix, Irina sourit.

Je me tournais vers Marcus, voulant ajouter quelque chose à propos de l'affection de Bella. Avec cette information, il lui serait impossible de suivre Caius. Il se laissait bien plus diriger par les liens affectifs depuis la mort de sa femme. Didyme était ma sœur, je l'avais transformée quelques années après ma renaissance en espérant que tout comme moi elle aurait un don important. Malheureusement, son habilité n'était pas très intéressante, elle était plutôt inutile d'ailleurs. Didyme répandait une aura de bonheur autour d'elle, ça lui valait beaucoup de succès, j'aurais pu en tirer bénéfice seulement elle tomba amoureuse de Marcus. Je voyais dans leur relation une menace à mon pouvoir, je savais qu'ils projetaient de quitter Volterra. J'ai donc tué ma sœur, un sacrifice afin de garder Marcus qui était le plus talentueux.

Chelsea m'a été très utile pour renforcer sa loyauté envers moi, cependant depuis ce jour, il agissait comme un vrai zombie, ce fut donc sans vraiment prêter attention qu'il déclara. "La fâcheuse destruction n'était que protection, je vote non."

"Je vote non, la discrétion est notre leitmotiv." Déclarai-je. Caius grimaça, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention, une autre pensée me venait à l'esprit, "Carlisle, penses-tu que certains Quileutes accepteraient de venir à Volterra, protéger le château ?"

Le visage de Caius ne se détendit pas alors que Carlisle sourit légèrement quand il me répondit, "Ils protègent les humains. Et à moins que vous n'ayez revu votre alimentation, ce n'est surement pas compatible."

Caius parut se raidir d'avantage, il n'avait jamais aimé que Carlisle nous propose l'alternative au sang humain.

Un silence s'installa. Un fin sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage de ma femme Sulpicia. A ses côtés, sa cousine Athenodora jaugeait la colère de son époux. Mais Carlisle reprit avant que Caius n'eut le temps de réellement s'énerver. "Aro, j'aimerai retourner au plus vite auprès de ma famille, pour le réveil de Bella. Je pense avoir clarifié la situation. Nous allons rentrer."

"Nous ?" Interrogeâmes Caius et moi au même moment. _Envisage-t-il réellement de repartir avec Irina ? _Mon collaborateur n'aimerait surement pas ça. Plusieurs combats auraient pu être menés et au final, tout le monde allait partir libre.

"Avec Irina." Pour cette fois, il fallait que je me range derrière Caius. Si j'accordais aux deux de partir, Caius me devancerait certainement pour les faire exécuter et alors, je n'aurais plus aucune chance d'amadouer les jeunes Cullens.

"Oh, Irina est venue avec de fausses motivations, n'est ce pas ?" Dis-je en me tournant vers elle. "Tu étais en colère contre les loups, parce qu'ils ont tué ton ami ; contre les Cullens parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas vengé mais aussi contre Bella car c'était pour la protéger."

"C'est vrai." Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, évitant soigneusement Carlisle. Elle leur en voulait ou leur en avait voulu et il était clair qu'elle en avait honte.

Carlisle ne parut pas se formaliser de ma clarification. "Aucun dommage n'a été fait, la situation est rétablie …"

"Un dommage a été fait," Contredis-je. Je sentais Caius bouillir à mes côtés, il devait avoir peur que je la laisse partir sans la punir. J'écartai les bras pour toucher du bout des doigts les mains que me tendais mes deux associés.

_Tue la, ou je fais tuer Carlisle avec !_ Menaça Caius.

_Leur lien s'est rétabli quand il a voulu rentrer avec elle, cependant, il y a toujours une brèche, Irina doit toujours souhaiter vengeance envers Bella et les loups._ M'informa Marcus.

J'acquiesçai. "Irina a sollicité une aide inutile. Irina doit être punie."

Irina releva d'un coup la tête et le visage de Carlisle se décomposa. D'une voix assurée et satisfaite Caius ordonna, "Afton, Santiago, occupez vous d'elle."

Ils emmenèrent Irina dans un des cachots du château pour la détruire. Carlisle la suivi des yeux, il esquissa une tentative pour intervenir mais se ravisa.

"Ta … famille comme tu l'appelles me parait être tellement surprenante, j'aimerai en être témoin par moi-même. Je pense que nous viendrons visiter votre charmante demeure. Nous viendrons ainsi plus rapidement." L'informai-je. Je le vis se raidir puis très vite il acquiesça. "Cela faisait tellement longtemps, mon ami. Il ne faut pas rester sans contact autant de temps."

Carlisle rit légèrement avant de me répondre. "Tu sais pourtant que pour nous les immortels, le temps n'a pas la même importance."

Je ris à mon tour, "Tellement vrai, tellement vrai."

Je me tournais vers Marcus puis vers Caius. "Nous viendrons donc bientôt. Peut être dans quelques mois." J'ajoutai en m'orientant vers Felix, "Felix, veux tu bien raccompagner notre cher ami ?"

"Aro, Marcus, Caïus." Carlisle nous salua et se retourna pour nous quitter.

"Pars en paix, Carlisle." Ajoutai-je alors qu'il franchissait la porte en bois.

J'attendais quelques instants, m'assurant ainsi de l'éloignement de Carlisle et fis face à mes collaborateurs. "Il faudra réellement leur rendre visite … C'est un clan bien trop puissant."

* * *

je suis encore désolée du temps d'attente !! je ne vous promets rien pour la suite car je bloque un peu en fait !! j'ai ma fin mais la il y a un petit trou pour y arriver !!

en attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !!


End file.
